


Fear of Falling

by thompsonitis



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Bathophobia, Gen, Phobias, Xephos falls a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thompsonitis/pseuds/thompsonitis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times in which Xephos falls, and it's probably the worst thing that can happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear of Falling

**Author's Note:**

> One of my earliest works for this fandom. This was before I got the character's voices down properly, so I suppose that I would be a bit different compared to my more recent works. It's also on Tumblr.

When the flying rings stop working, it's a complete and utter disaster.

Xephos is the first to find out, unfortunately. Or maybe fortunately, because his reflexes are still sharp like a diamond sword that he no longer carries, still lightning quick while his mind still lags behind. He feels sick to his stomach when he thinks of it being Lalna, or anyone else, really, to be the first to find out and not being able to save themselves.

So. Yeah.

Xephos is the first to find out; finds out when he’s jumping down the refrigerator level only to fall rapidly, screaming until he desperately reaches out and his hand catches the lights, two levels down. He breathes out shakily, scrambling for better purchase.  _Oh Notch,_  he thinks as he swings slightly, even though he’s trying not to think at all. (The Celaeno is tipping, nose first, rapidly gaining speed. Xephos yelps, scrambling for purchase as he and everyone slid towards-) 

The glass is almost slippery, and Xephos counts himself lucky that his hands are not sweaty.

 _Okay._  Xephos thinks.  _Okay._  (He’s falling, falling, and goodness he’s definitely going to die. He should never have stepped out of that bloody hot air balloon, possibility of wandering off aimlessly forever while the world ended be damned-)

He adjusts his grip minutely, then thinks  _one, two-_

“Xephos?!” Lalna shouts. “Xephos are you okay?!”

-  _three!_  and levers himself up onto the storage level, swinging his leg over and rolling with it to lay, winded and maybe in shock, on the floor. He swallows, pants for breath, and again tries not to think about earlier days.

(Space is lonely, but rushing through the world’s atmosphere is little better, especially when you can see bits of your… container falling off as it descends. He sobs, thinks this is it, he’s going to die, going to die without a name and memories, just some man falling through the clouds-)

“I’m- I’m fine! The flying ring stopped working for some reason!” Xephos yells back, struggling up.

Honeydew, voice a bit fainter than Lalna’s, calls back. “Do you need a hand?”

A short, hysterical laugh, “It’s fine, Honeydew!” he tells the dwarf, even though he’s gripping his arms hard enough to hurt, sitting on the floor and curled into himself.

( _This shouldn’t be able to work,_  he thinks.  _This really shouldn’t._

“Um, are you sure about this?” Xephos asks, looking through the hole in the glass Honeydew made. The drop is farther than he likes, far enough that surely the landing will hurt quite a bit, take longer than they could afford to heal from any injuries they got from the fall. Xephos swallows down the bile that rises up his throat.

He looks up, looking for a different, safer path. “Uh- Honeydew?” he calls when he finds stairs up to a glass window that overlooked the other side of the large gates of Stoneholm. “Can’t we just use this way?” he asks. Honeydew comes over, scratching his beard.

He snorts, “I always go for the most retarded route and miss the obvious one.” Xephos laughs, then breaks a hole in the glass big enough for them to slip through. The fall is much shorter, much safer, and Xephos only has to take a step. He looks behind him, takes in Spacker LeChuck peering through the glass window and Honeydew behind him, before he turns forward again. He breathes in, holds his breath and takes a step.

He breathes out only when his feet are once again firmly planted onto the floor, and he’s no worse for wear than when he was outside Stoneholm.  _Okay,_ he thinks.  _Okay. I’m still alive._

He really does hate falling.)

“It’s fine!” He’s still alive after all, and that is better than what some people get.

**Author's Note:**

> Go to my tumblr if you're interested in seeing more of my work. I usually post a work on Tumblr first. 
> 
> http://thompsonandco.tumblr.com/tagged/my-writing


End file.
